


The Upstart Puppy Banter Routine

by fandom Priest 2020 (fandomPriest2020)



Series: Teксты G-Т fandom Priest 2020 [3]
Category: Priest (2011)
Genre: F/M, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fandom Priest 2020, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25366111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomPriest2020/pseuds/fandom%20Priest%202020
Summary: Пастырь приходит однажды ночью, пока он валяется без сна на койке, которую делит с Люси, следит глазами за трещинками в потолке и мечтает о настоящей подушке.
Relationships: Hicks/Lucy, Hicks/Priest
Series: Teксты G-Т fandom Priest 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882129
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	The Upstart Puppy Banter Routine

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Upstart Puppy Banter Routine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/210105) by [pyalgroundblz (acidtonguejenny)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acidtonguejenny/pseuds/pyalgroundblz). 



Пастырь приходит однажды ночью, пока он валяется без сна на койке, которую делит с Люси, следит глазами за трещинками в потолке и мечтает о настоящей подушке. Его куртка и запасные штаны оказались абсолютно против того, чтобы их использовали как удобную подстилку под голову, вне зависимости от варианта укладки и количества попыток взбить их кулаком.

В такие ночи, как эта, чем дальше Люси, тем больше он скучает по ней. Он никогда бы не подумал о ней как о сладкоголосой мисс почини-носки-при-свете-костра, но она точно знает, как сделать импровизированные подушки. Он вспоминает жгучий поцелуй, который она оставила ему прежде, чем сесть на байк незнакомой Монахини и умчаться прочь в сторону какой-то там тайной дыры ради нескольких дней тренировок.  
У неё была страсть к ножам, которую Хикс признавал и считал жутко забавной. 

Он думает, что её губы почему-то были в песке. Наверное поэтому и было чуточку больно.

Хикс не столько слышит, сколько чувствует, как пол в их маленькой развалюхе прогибается под сапогами, пусть нарушитель и пытается этого не допустить. Одна из рук юноши небрежно свисает вниз с металлической раскладушки, пальцы проезжаются по земле. Такая поза не случайна; Хикс двигается на три дюйма, чтобы крепче ухватиться за рукоять пистолета, закрепленную на нижней стороне рамы.

Пастырь распахивает скрипучую дверь спальни и смотрит на прикрытую руку Хикса с тенью веселья, абсолютно не впечатленный

«Серьёзно?» — говорит он. Путешествие по пустыне на байке придало его голосу хрипотцу. 

Хикс хмурится и откладывает оружие, усаживаясь. «Ну а чего ты ждал? Заявляясь к человеку… хорошо, не _домой_ , но…» — он замолкает.  
Пастырю наплевать, это его утомило. Банальные шутки зарвавшегося щенка.

Ненадолго устанавливается тишина. Пастырь бесцельно кружит по маленькой (едва ли шагов пять в длину) комнатке, прежде чем Хикс подсказывает ему: «Новости?»

«Это улей. Новый; дальше к северу и на запад». — Пастырь заканчивает изучать половицы и садится прямо напротив Хикса, тяжело прислоняя плечи к стене.

Хикс изо всех сил старается не любоваться неровностью линий этого святого человека. .

«Предположительно, очень активный».

Он может представить этот силуэт в обрамлении метательных ножей. Он почти уверен, что ему будет достаточно.

«Я слышал, что Люси с Монахиней покинули Вавилон. Когда она должна будет вернуться?»

Было бы восхитительно вызывающе — слегка задрать его мантию в паре мест, не касаясь кожи. Пастырь пришпилен к стене его спальни, а его девушка далеко.

«Что?» Хикс поражается способности Пастыря прорезать туман фантазий единственным суровым взглядом. Вопрос не повторяется. Хикс слепо шарит в кратковременной памяти.

«Ой. А-а. Ещё пару ночей, я думаю».

Он ловит сапоги, летящие ему в грудь, и — _уфф!_

«Тогда одевайся. Пойдём дальше. Скажем, чтобы они встретили нас по дороге». Пастырь вытаскивает из-за пояса какой-то технический причиндал, который Хикс не знает (но, вероятно, мог бы) и жмёт на кнопки управления.

«Стой. Так там будет другая Монахиня?» Хикс засовывает ноги в ботинки и встаёт, намереваясь собрать раскладушку и забрать пистолет.

«Какая-то из». Пастырь не глядя направляется к двери, всё ещё сфокусированный на своём (вероятно?) коммуникаторе.

«На мой взгляд, это всё хорошо…» — говорит он, воюя с узлом, который завязывала Люси, — «Но как вы, ребята, отличаете? В смысле Пастырь и Жрица, окей, но Пастырь, Монахиня и _Монахиня_? Серьёзно».

Пастырь закатил глаза. Хикс всё ещё сгребает добытые им с Люси консервы в наскоро собранную упаковку, когда мотор снаружи набирает обороты — и проклиная всё, бросается вдогонку за собственным мотоциклом.


End file.
